


Care Package

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: Adventures in our New Digs [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Post Secret Chamber Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeannie visits, bringing the boys a care package.</p><p> </p><p>This can be read as a standalone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care Package

Rodney stared at the package in his hand, turning it this way and that. “What is this?” he asked curiously, shaking it next to his ear.

Jeannie looked up from the tablet she was reading, “Oh, those are comics for John.”

“You brought John comics?” Rodney asked incredulously as he stared at her.

“Yes Mer,” she sighed, putting the tablet down and focusing on her brother. “The care package is for the both of you; I wasn’t too sure what he liked, except for comics and Kaleb helped me choose those, so I brought a little extra of everything.” 

He was still staring at her, squinting now as if she was a difficult puzzle he had to solve. “Why?”

Jeannie laughed as she went back to reading, “You’ve moved in with the man Mer, and from the state of your bedroom I guess you’re sharing a bed every night too . . . so you’re practically married already. And if I’m going to be a kind sister and bring you things you like from Earth, I might as well be a kind sister-in-law as well and spoil John too.”

Rodney made spluttering noises, trying to find something to distract her with when he spied familiar packaging and grabbed it up, hugging it to his chest. “No matter what you say, I am not sharing this with him,” he stated firmly.

Jeannie grinned, knowing already what her brother had found without looking up but before she could respond another voice spoke up, “What have you got there Rodney?” 

John was leaning over Rodney’s shoulder trying to see what it was he was holding but Rodney covered it up with his arms. “That,” Rodney said using his chin to point at the package wrapped in brown paper, “is for you, Jeannie brought it.”

“Ooo,” John said excitedly grabbing said package and dropping onto the couch next to Jeannie before ripping the paper off. “Comics!” he exclaimed, turning to stare wide-eyed at her, “I don’t understand…”

She smiled gently at him as she patted his arm, “I brought you and Rodney a care package; you know, a bunch of things the both of you like. If there’s anything specific you need or want, just let me know!”

John stared at her before turning to look at the comics and then looked at her again, opening his mouth to speak, “WHAT THE HELL IS THIS???” Rodney yelled, flinging a bag across the room.

John was on his feet immediately looking for a threat, relaxing when he realised there was none and then moved to pick up the bag. “Lemon drops,” he read aloud, puzzled.

“Are you trying to kill me?” the scientist accused his sister, scowling at her.

Jeannie could hold it in no longer and burst out laughing and when she could manage responded, “They’re . . . for . . . John!”

“You know if he eats that he won’t be able to kiss me,” he stated, arms crossed and still scowling at her.

“Yep,” she nodded gleefully, her grin widening “and if he eats it, you won’t be able to kiss him either!”

Rodney’s brow furrowed as he stared at her, “That’s the same thing…”

“No it’s not,” John said returning her smile as he dropped onto the couch next to her and continued perusing his comics, popping a lemon drop into his mouth and offering Jeannie the bag.

Rodney scowled at the two of them happily sucking on their _lemon_ candy and muttering under his breath, he turned back to the care package pausing to caress the bag of his favourite blend of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so all errors are my own...
> 
> Also, I love comments so feel free to leave some! ^_^


End file.
